Ninja Theologies
by Mimi1
Summary: Sakura's biggest dream is to become a great ninja.She have to go to Li Clan Shrine to get an important book to prove that she had become a ninja but with the Li Clan and Syaoran in the way,can she succssed?Will Syaoran fell for Sakura or will he kill her?


****

*The Journey*

"_AHHH!" yelled Sakura as she raises her sword and runs towards an older boy._

"OOOUCH!" cried Sakura as she landed hard on the ground. "Touya-Chan, can't you go a little easier on me?"

"Well, if you want to become a great ninja you'll have to practice, hard." Touya said with a smile.

Then a puff of smoke appeared in front of Sakura and Touya.. 

A man starts to come out from the smoke.

"You must be Sakura Kinomoto." The man said.

"I'm." said Sakura.

"Nice to see you again Master Tuchico." Touya bowed.

"Nice to see you again Touya." Tuchico said "Sakura, do you want to become a great ninja like you father and Touya?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I want you to bring me a book from the Li Clan Shrine to proof that you're ready for the coming tournament."

"A book?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay."

"But I want you to know that Li Clan Shrine is not a easy place to go to and even hard to get out, alive." 

'Not able to come out alive?' Sakura shivered with the thought. "I understand."

"Now, I must get going."

Then another puff of the smoke, Tuchico's gone.

'What a mysterious man...' thought Sakura

1 weeks later 15 Years old Sakura begins to pack her things up and ready for her journey to Li Clan Shrine. Sakura had lost her mother in a war, lives with her father and her brother Touya right now. Her biggest wish is to become a great ninja like her father and her brother.

"Ohh…Touya-Chan, I'm going to miss you so much." Sakura said as she hugged Touya.

"Dad…I'm going to miss you too…" said Sakura as she gave her father a big hug.

"Err…Sakura, don't trust anyone at Li Clan Shrine, they are unpredictable and dangers people…"

"Thanks dad." Smiled Sakura as she waved goodbye to her father and Touya.

"Take care squirt!" called Touya.

"I will!" Sakura called back.

Sakura wasn't sure what to do next so she went to the other village where her best friend house is.

She knocked on the door of a big house and a dark hair girl opened the door.

"Hi Sakura!" smiled the girl.

"Hello Tomoyo!" smiled Sakura back. She hadn't seen Tomoyo for weeks. "I'm going to Li Clan Shrine. So I just thought I would come over and see goodbye cause I probably won't see you for a while."

"Why?" asked Tomoyo.

"I'm going to Li Clan Shrine to complete a quest."

"Li Clan Shrine? Let's so dangers!"

"Yep, when I come back I'll be a ready for the big tournament to prove that I'm a great ninja!" 

"But Sakura, Li Clan had win the big tournament 5 times in a roll, and beside, and I heard that their son had became a strong ninja too."

"That's why they called it a quest."

"But is just not save for you to go there all by yourself." Tomoyo said.

"Would you like to come with me then? It would be great if I have someone to talk to." Sakura said.

"That's just what I was about to say!" smiled Tomoyo. "But we better not tell this to my mom, then she probably won't let me go with you."

"Is okay, I can go by myself."

"No wait! I can write a note to my mom so she'll know that I'm okay."

"Alright."

So Tomoyo wrote her mother a note:

Dear Mother:

I went to Li Clan Shrine with Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this in person but I just knew that you wouldn't let me go. So please forgive me.

Love: Tomoyo 

P.S- I'll be back soon. :)

Tomoyo packed her things quickly and they arrived at the wilderness.

"So which way do we go now?" asked Tomoyo.

"I heard that Li Clan Shrine is at north."

"Okay the let's go north." Tomoyo said as she starts to walk. "Sakura, are you coming?"

"If we go north, we'll have to go through the forest."

"So?"

"There might be ghosts in the forest!"

Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Sakura, there's no such things as ghosts."

"Let's hope so." Mumbled Sakura.

So Sakura and Tomoyo begin their journey…

**********************************************************************************************************

Can they arrived at Li Clan Shrine safely and coming back alive? Read and find out. Please review! 

__


End file.
